


Squall Wyvern

by Xenamorph



Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [4]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Gen, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Storm magic and moth fur don't mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Sestiva is told to do another quest, and so ze does. And afterwards, ze realizes that maybe ze should sell all of those storm magic treasure cards.
Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552402
Kudos: 1





	Squall Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> Sestiva Sunthorn is my new sorcerer oc and I'm currently planning on having a series about zir journey through the spiral! I have a precursor to this that's not quite done, but once it is I'll post it and you'll learn a bit more background on who Sestiva is and what ze looks like.

Diego the Duelmaster asked for zir help, a small scroll of magic unfurling in front of zir. After three times of pacing back and forth from Diego to the Library to Diego to Olde Town, that Sestiva finally found zirself standing in the living room of one of the nondescript few houses on Olde Town street. Ze didn’t even think that anyone lived on this small connector street, though ze assumed that the Bazaar owner (and that weird team up kioski dude) had to sleep somewhere.

Ze ignored the memory of when ze stumbled into the bazaar at 1 am desperately searching for another light source (the two Dragonspyrian torches could only do so much) to hang in zir room. And Elik Silverfist was there, and gave zir three more lamps that emitted heat. Ze figured that Elik would have to sleep at some point, or maybe that he’s on a shift schedule. 

The sound of hooves from below snapped zir out of zir thoughts. Taking out the enchanted skeleton key, Sestiva allowed it to float into the skull key (really, was everything in this strange place so literal?). The trapdoor unlocked, and Sestiva dropped down. Wings uncovered momentarily to slow zir descent (ze knew a battle was coming, and that ze shouldn’t enter with less than full health). The soft pads of zir feet muffling their entrance, but not enough to hide from Roberto’s ears.

Which was fine, Sestiva never enjoyed to hide, never was one to be a fly on the wall while things transpired around zir. Ze held zir wand (sleek and too man-made for zir to really click with, and yet still felt a compulsion to be perfect) in their left hand, and their athame in their right. Sestiva never wanted to use up mana when mere fisticuffs could suffice. But Roberto wanted a duel, and ze never did let a challenge go untried. 

And so the circle was summoned up, and Sestiva took the sun spot as Roberto took the dagger. Well, ze had to give him props for being a good duelist. Numerous spells were drawn, and discarded and a round passed without Sestiva casting a spell. Another pip formed on the circle and ze decided to see if there were any treasure cards. And there was one, a gold embossed card emblazoned with the words “Squall Wyvern” and needing just one more to cast.

Another round, and three elemental shields circled zir feet, and the air around zir head became charged. Sestiva’s pink fur spiked up, small electricity sparking between zir feelers as the storm symbol was conjured by the unicorn horn wand. Sestiva’s mouth went dry as the air crackled with power. Ze swallowed in an attempt to contain the electricity, feeling small static shocks against zir skin from the fur. There was that same odd compulsion that the wand demanded from zir, forcing zir to focus on the Verses leaving zir lips. The electricity funneling down their arm (shocking zir with unfamiliar magics that ze felt that ze should never have summoned).

The wyvern was summoned, and Roberto was defeated. Leaving Sestiva standing alone and holding a lucky horseshoe. Zir fur was still fluffed and ze stumbled backwards from the remains of the dueling circle. Wings fluttering as the took off the cloak to ascend back up to Olde Town. In a fugue state, Sestiva wandered zir way back to Unicorn Way to return the heirloom, and when ze came back to awareness, ze was sitting on zir bed in zir dorm room. Taking out a quill and parchment (one of the many pieces they had found in their travels), Sestiva began a list of rules. Starting with number one: **DO NOT ATTEMPT STORM MAGIC.**


End file.
